warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
For Your Eyes Only
For Your Eyes Only is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1987, and then it got re-released in 1989 by Warner Home Video. Description Out of a shimmering blue sky off the Greek-Albanian coast death strikes when bullets from a seaplane kill British agent Havelock and his wife. James Bond is assigned to investigate and learns that Havelock had been attempting to retrieve a top secret and highly dangerous device from a recently sunk British surveillance vessel. Bond has to fend off repeated attempts on his life. He is attacked by dune buggies racing across the beach, an armed underwater killer, and a death squad amid the snows of a fashionable ski resort. When Bond and Melina finally rescue the ATAC device it is only to find themselves captives of the arch villain himself... Cast * Roger Moore as James Bond: MI6 agent 007, who is sent to retrieve a stolen "ATAC" system that could be misused for controlling British military submarines. * Carole Bouquet as Melina Havelock: The daughter of marine archaeologists who are murdered while tracking down the ATAC's whereabouts. Bouquet had auditioned for the role of Holly Goodhead in Moonraker, but was unsuccessful. * Chaim Topol (credited as "Topol") as Milos Columbo: Kristatos' former smuggling partner who assists Bond in his mission. Named after Gioacchino Colombo, the Ferrari engine designer, specifically Ferrari 125, which Fleming admired. Topol suggested the pistachios as a trademark of the character, which are used in a scene to orient Columbo's men on where to shoot. * Julian Glover as Aristotle Kristatos: Initially shown as an ally, later as the main villain. A smuggler planning to expand his fortune by selling the ATAC to the KGB. Glover had been shortlisted as a possible Bond for Live and Let Die, eventually losing out to Moore. * Lynn-Holly Johnson as Bibi Dahl: An ice-skating prodigy who is training with the financial support of Kristatos. Johnson was an ice skater before turning to acting, and achieved second place at the novice level of the 1974 United States Figure Skating Championships. * Michael Gothard as Emile Leopold Locque: A Belgian hired killer and associate of Kristatos. * Cassandra Harris as Countess Lisl von Schlaf: Columbo's mistress. At the time of filming Harris was married to future Bond actor Pierce Brosnan, and the couple lunched with the film's producer Albert R. Broccoli during filming. * John Wyman as Erich Kriegler: An East German Olympic class biathete and Kristatos' henchman/KGB contact. The academic Jeremy Black said that he resembles Hans of You Only Live Twice and Stamper of Tomorrow Never Dies. * Desmond Llewelyn as Q, the head of MI6's technical department. * Jill Bennett as Jacoba Brink: Bibi's skating coach. * Jack Hedley as Sir Timothy Havelock: A marine archaeologist hired by the British Secret Service to secretly locate the wreck of St. Georges. * Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary. * Geoffrey Keen as Sir Frederick Gray: The British Minister of Defence, a minister in the British government. The role, along with Bill Tanner as Chief of Staff, was used to brief Bond in place of M, following the death of Bernard Lee. * James Villiers as MI6 Chief of Staff Bill Tanner. The role of Tanner first appeared on film in The Man with the Golden Gun, although in an un-credited capacity. Villiers presumed he would play the role of M in subsequent films and was disappointed not to be asked; the producers thought him too young for the role and wanted an actor in his 70s. * John Moreno as Luigi Ferrara: 007's MI6 contact in northern Italy. * Walter Gotell as General Gogol: Head of the KGB. * Toby Robins as Iona Havelock: Melina's mother and wife of Sir Timothy. * Jack Klaff as Apostis: One of Kristatos's henchmen and chauffeur. * Stefan Kalipha as Hector Gonzales: A Cuban hitman hired by Kristatos to kill the Havelocks. * Charles Dance as Claus, an associate of Locque. The role was early in Dance's career; in 1989 he would play Ian Fleming in Anglia Television's Goldeneye: The Secret Life of Ian Fleming, a dramatised portrayal of the life of Ian Fleming. * Eva Reuber-Staier as Rublevich: General Gogol's secretary. * Janet Brown as the British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, who appears in the closing scene alongside John Wells as Denis. * John Hollis as the "bald villain in wheelchair", voiced by Robert Rietti. The character appears in the pre-credits sequence and is both unnamed and uncredited. The character contains a number of characteristics of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, but could not be identified as such because of the legal reasons surrounding the Thunderball controversywith Kevin McClory claiming sole rights to the Blofeld character, a claim disputed by Eon. * Bob Simmons, who previously portrayed Bond in the gun barrel sequences in the first three films and SPECTRE agent Colonel Jacques Bouvar in Thunderball, cameos as another villain as Gonzales' henchman who falls victim to Bond's exploding Lotus. Credits Trailers and info 1999 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:James Bond Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1980 to 1986 Category:United Artists Category:BBFC PG Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:MGM/UA Entertainment Company Category:MGM/UA Communications Company Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases